


Art and Fanmix for "For I Believe In Harbors At The End"

by Gryph



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/750838">For I Believe In Harbors At The End</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky">laurie_ky</a> for the <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">SmallFandomBang</a>. Mix with cover and lyrics, plus chapter headers graphics. The story is really beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "For I Believe In Harbors At The End"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For I Believe in Harbors at the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750838) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



> I loved this series in no small part due to Bill Bixby's gentle yet conflicted portrayal of David (Bruce) Banner, which was a beautiful counterpoint to the power and violence of the Hulk. This story really captures the feeling of the original series, but explores the developing relationship between Jack McGee and David Banner (who McGee only knows as John Doe) which, of course, never could have been shown on TV in that era. It's a slow, smoldering dance that parallels the show and references events in specific episodes. The author chose Thomas Wolfe's Look Homeward, Angel as an inspiration piece, including quotes from it at the beginning of each chapter. I took that and ran with it, using photos of the actual marble angel statue that Wolfe references in the book. The songs in the mix span 1972-1981, and are songs I imagine David Banner might have listened to on his travels during the course of the series.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/44650/44650_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/44297/44297_original.jpg)  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/l4vt8t8m7fbyyxs34vj1)  
(78.0 MB zip file || 15 songs, cover, lyrics)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/42763/42763_original.jpg)

**01 The Lonely Man Theme || Joe Harnell (1978)**  
 _Instrumental_

**02 A Horse With No Name || America (1972)**  
I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain

**03 Ramblin’ Man || The Allman Brothers Band (1973)**  
Lord, I was born a ramblin' man,  
Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can.  
And when it's time for leavin', I hope you'll understand,  
That I was born a ramblin' man.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/43239/43239_original.jpg)

**04 Somebody To Love || Queen (1976)**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay, I'm all right, ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell, someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**05 Fly Like An Eagle || Steve Miller Band (1976)**  
Feed the babies, who don't have enough to eat  
Shoe the children with no shoes on their feet  
House the people livin' in the street  
Oh, oh, there's a solution

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/43455/43455_original.jpg)

**06 Go Your Own Way || Fleetwood Mac (1977)**  
Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel  
If I could maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I when you won't take it from me

**07 Just The Way You Are || Billy Joel (1977)**  
I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take 'till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you.

I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I couldn't love you any better  
I love you just the way you are.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/43665/43665_original.jpg)

**08 Two Out Of Three Ain’t Bad || Meat Loaf (1977)**  
I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears

**09 Dust In The Wind || Kansas (1977)**  
I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity

**10 The Long Run || The Eagles (1979)**  
Oh, I did some damage, I know it's true  
Didn't know I was so lonely , till I found you  
You can go the distance  
We'll find out in the long run

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/43875/43875_original.jpg)

**11 Renegade || Styx (1979)**  
Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh Mama I can hear you a cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long

**12 Take The Long Way Home || Supertramp (1979)**  
Does it feel that you life's become a catastrophe?  
Oh, it has to be for you to grow, boy.  
When you look through the years and see what you could  
have been oh, what might have been,  
if you'd had more time.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/44118/44118_original.jpg)

**13 Against The Wind || Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band (1980)**  
And the years rolled slowly past  
And I found myself alone  
Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends  
I found myself further and further from my home

**14 Stand By Me || Ben E. King (1980)**  
When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

**15 Same Old Lang Syne || Dan Fogelberg (1981)**  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For I Believe in Harbors at the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750838) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky)




End file.
